


Cinéphile

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: Univers Alternatif - Hugo n'aime pas le cinéma, mais il aime bien Vincent alors il est prêt à faire un effort





	Cinéphile

**Author's Note:**

> C'est assez inutile vraiment - oui je vends pas bien mon truc - mais j'aime bien et comme c'était écrit je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer d'avoir des avis dessus? Alors n'hésitez pas à en donner

Le jeune caissier blond comptait les secondes. Plus que trente. Le temps passait plus doucement que jamais. Il réarrangea à nouveau l'espace autour de lui qui était pourtant impeccable, comme toujours. Plus que vingt. C'était mathématique, et il s'ennuyait tellement ici qu'il avait pu prendre le temps de faire le calcul. Le générique commençait à défiler à 22 heures 07 précisément; à partir de là, le public prenait environ une à deux minutes pour commencer à sortir de la salle. Plus que dix. Généralement, il ne restait plus personne après six, sept minutes pour les séances pleines. Alors le jeune homme se précipitait dans la salle, nettoyait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et maximum vingt minutes après, il fermait les portes du cinéma et rentrait chez lui. La petite foule avait commencé à sortir. Ils étaient peu nombreux, le film n'ayant pas attiré grand monde, et le caissier jubilait, il ne lui faudrait que cinq minutes pour tout ranger.  
Il souriait sans envie aux spectateurs qui lui souhaitaient une bonne soirée. _Elle ne sera que meilleure quand vous serez partis allez allez_. Il haïssait ce job, il s'y ennuyait à mourir, rien d'intéressant n'arrivait jamais dans ce petit cinéma de quartier et le travail qu'on lui demandait n'avait rien d'exaltant en soit. Il n'avait pas d'enclin particulier pour le cinéma, il avait seulement besoin d'argent en attendant d'être embauché dans un milieu qui l'intéressait vraiment.  
Quand il ne vit plus personne sortir de la salle, il attrapa un sac poubelle et fit le tour du comptoir pour se diriger vers la salle quatre. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement une masse de cheveux bouclé qui dépassait d'un siège au cinquième rang. Il fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton qu'il voulut le moins exaspéré possible:

"Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, on va fermer."

La personne ne bougea pas et prit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix étranglée.

"Oui je… donnez moi une minute."

Soupirant, le jeune blond commença à ramasser les différents déchets laissés par des spectateurs visiblement peu préoccupés par autre chose que leur propre personne. Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit la personne du cinquième rang renifler bruyamment. Il récupéra un dernier paquet de pop corn vide avant de se diriger vers le devant de la salle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses:

La personne assise là était un homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge.  
Il avait le visage ruisselant de larmes.  
Même comme ça, il était très mignon.

Sans réfléchir, il s'assit à côté de l'inconnu qui tourna rapidement la tête pour le regarder, l'air interrogateur.

"Vous… vous allez bien?  
\- Tu vois bien que je suis dans une forme olympique… Hugo, répliqua-t-il en lisant l'étiquette sur la veste du jeune caissier.  
\- Eh j'essaie juste d'être sympa, c'est pas de ma faute si vous avez je ne sais quel problème.  
\- Je n'ai aucun problème. C'est juste…  
\- Quoi? le pressa Hugo.  
\- Ce film!  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce film?  
\- Tu ne l'as pas vu?  
\- Non, je suis pas très cinéma. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer.  
\- Comment ça tu n'es pas très cinéma? Tu bosses dans un cinéma! Et tout le monde est cinéma enfin!"

L'inconnu avait essuyé ses dernières larmes et semblait se sentir un peu mieux. Hugo réprima un soupir devant la persévérance de l'inconnu à le tutoyer. Malgré cela, il voulait vraiment, sans réussir à se l'expliquer, redonner son sourire au jeune brun alors il reprit:

"C'est juste pas un truc qui me passionne. Je regarde des films de temps à autre mais c'est surtout un truc pour se distraire quoi. Je ne m'imagine pas pleurer devant un film par exemple.  
\- Quand on porte un uniforme aussi moche que le tien, on évite de prendre ce ton condescendant."

N'ayant rien à redire sur la laideur de son uniforme, Hugo se tût et profita du silence pour détailler l'adorable visage qui lui faisait face. Après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune brun sembla déstabilisé par son regard pénétrant et le petit sourire qui apparaissait peu à peu sur ses lèvres et tourna légèrement la tête.

"B-Bref. C'est criminel ce que tu dis là. Le cinéma ça change des vies, ça te prend aux tripes. Un bon film te fait pleurer, rire, angoisser, parfois tout à la fois. Au minimum il te donne envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de vivre un millier d'aventures, de tomber follement amoureux… Je sais pas moi il te donne envie de vivre un peu plus fort."

L'inconnu s'était animé, il avait les yeux illuminés par la passion et Hugo resta un instant sans voix.

"Je dois pas regarder les bons films j'imagine, dit-il dans un souffle. Tu travailles dans ce domaine? Genre… réalisateur ou acteur?  
\- Non, répondit l'inconnu en lui souriant. Je suis juste un fan. Je suis libraire, et je fais vaguement du théâtre dans une petite troupe. Rien de transcendant.  
\- Te dévalorise pas, c'est toujours mieux que de bosser dans un ciné sans aimer le cinéma.  
\- Certes. J'ai la chance de savoir apprécier la littérature."

Le bruit du téléphone de l'inconnu interrompit leur intense échange de regards et Hugo, qui s'apprêtait à répondre. L'inconnu se releva rapidement en voyant l'heure.

"J'ai aussi la malchance d'ouvrir tôt demain et d'avoir au moins une demie heure de route avant d'arriver chez moi, alors vous m'excuserez Hugo le déprimant, mais je dois y aller."

Il se mit immédiatement à marcher et Hugo n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il se laissa retomber dans son siège, perdu et un peu confus.

●

"... c'est seulement là que j'introduis le dernier personnage principal. Tu penses que c'est trop tard?"

"Vincent."

"Vinceeeeent"

Il fallut que son interlocuteur lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule pour que le jeune homme revienne à lui.

"Oui? Tu me parlais?  
\- Sur quelle planète tu es encore? Ça fait juste un quart d'heure que je te parle de mon livre!  
\- Ah. Désolé. Mais c'est pas facile aussi tu me demandes des conseils sans rien me dire de l'intrigue et sans me laisser lire ne serait ce qu'un prologue, c'est assez ésotérique comme concept mon petit Paul.  
\- Je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense, dit le jeune auteur en haussant les épaules. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, dis moi au moins sur quelle planète tu étais.  
\- J'explorais un souvenir.  
\- Hm hm. Mais encore?  
\- J'ai discuté avec un jeune homme très mignon il y a maintenant deux semaines et je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. J'essaie de savoir si c'est poétique ou désespérant.  
\- Ce qui est désespérant c'est ta volonté de tout trouver poétique.  
\- Merci pour votre avis éclairé monsieur Larrouturou mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai une cliente qui a l'air d'avoir besoin des super conseils de son super libraire."

Vincent s'approcha de la jeune femme pendant que son ami lui faisait promettre de lui donner plus de détails sur sa mystérieuse rencontre. C'est ce que Vincent fit, de retour derrière son comptoir, dès qu'il eut fini d'aider sa cliente.

"Et il ressemble à quoi ton projectionniste perdu?  
\- Un vrai cliché de surfeur californien! Un beau blond, il pourrait faire la couverture de Vogue. Très propre sur lui, il portait une chemise bleue pâle sous sa veste moche, je suis certain que si tu la lui retire, il a bon goût. Un vrai visage d'ange et probablement un corps d'athlète, soupira le libraire, rêveur.  
\- Un peu comme le type à l'air éberlué derrière ta vitrine?"

Vincent tourna la tête du côté de la rue et ses yeux devinrent soudain ronds. Son ami rit et se redressa.

"Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un livre à écrire moi."

Vincent ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, sans même un regard pour Paul qui quitta le magasin au moment où Hugo entrait. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'où le libraire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était essoufflé.

"Hey.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
\- Sympa l'accueil.  
\- Désolé. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je n'ai presque que des clients réguliers, j'aurais remarqué si tu en faisais partie crois moi et j'ai du mal à croire que le destin t'a juste amené sur le pas de ma porte.  
\- T'es parti sans me donner ton nom.  
\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça? Comment diable as tu pu me retrouver?  
\- Tu as dit que tu étais libraire, et que tu avais une demie heure de route pour retourner chez toi. J'ai visité toutes les librairies dans un rayon de plus ou moins trente minutes autour du cinéma."

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Vincent était sans voix et Hugo avait l'air un peu inquiet.

"Ne me prend pas pour un dingue, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de truc. Je voulais vraiment te revoir…  
\- Vincent, le coupa le libaire.  
\- Vincent, répéta le jeune blond. J'aime bien."

Hugo sourit puis se retourna, observant la librairie.

"C'est beau, très… cosy. Des quatorze librairies que j'ai vu aujourd'hui c'est ma préférée.  
\- Charmeur.  
\- J'espère bien, répondit Hugo en se retournant à nouveau. J'espérais te revoir au cinéma.  
\- Ce n'est pas le plus proche de chez moi, je n'y vais jamais en fait. C'était juste le dernier qui passait le film que je voulais voir.  
\- _120 battements par minutes_. Je l'ai vu, depuis.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Je voulais comprendre ce qui t'avait mis dans un tel état.  
\- Désolé de te dire que si tu ne comprends toujours pas je vais devoir te demander de sortir, rit Vincent.  
\- Non! s'empressa de répondre Hugo, comme si cette idée lui était insupportable. Au contraire, je crois que j'étais dans un état encore pire que le tien.  
\- Tant mieux. Au moins maintenant je suis sûr que tu as une âme.  
\- Tu en doutais?  
\- Clairement. Le visage parfait de l'esprit tentateur et incapable de sentiment devant le septième art, c'était très louche.  
\- Visage parfait hein?" demanda Hugo avec un demi sourire, s'appuyant sur le comptoir qui le séparait toujours du libraire.

Vincent rougit et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, les yeux baissés. Quand il osa à nouveau regarder Hugo, celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, ce qui attira immédiatement son regard.

"Je me disais que… si jamais tu voulais m'aider à sortir de ma misère culturelle, on pourrait… aller au ciné un de ces quatre?"

Hugo avait perdu toute son assurance et son idée sonnait définitivement comme une question.

"Hm. Il faudrait que je trouve un film intéressant à voir. Quelque chose de très chargé émotionnellement.  
\- C'est le seul type de film qui t'intéresse? se permit Hugo, rassuré par ce qui ne ressemblait pas à un refus catégorique.  
\- Non. Je veux juste te voir pleurer comme un bébé, pour qu'on soit à égalité."

Hugo se mit à rire et Vincent l'admira. Le blond le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

"Dans ce cas j'imagine que j'attendrai patiemment que quelque chose de bien sorte au cinéma." murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha au dessus du comptoir, déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Vincent puis se recula et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu vas juste partir comme ça? demanda un Vincent outré quand il retrouva enfin la parole.  
\- Chacun son tour." lui répondit Hugo en fermant la porte.

●

Plus d'un mois avait passé, Hugo avait perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour son adorable Vincent mais, étonnamment, pas son job. Les derniers spectateurs venaient d'entrer pour la séance du vendredi soir et le jeune homme fixait la porte d'entrée d'un air las, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Hugo, eh Hugo! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton beau libraire mais c'est pas en fixant cette porte d'un air désespéré que tu vas réussir à l'invoquer. Viens plutôt nettoyer le stand là, t'as mis du pop corn partout.  
\- Tss merci du soutient Val'." répliqua-t-il en se levant péniblement pour se diriger vers le fond de leur comptoir où, effectivement, un brin de rangement était nécessaire.

Il faisait dos à la porte quand il entendit un retardataire passer la porte, il ne fit pas attention et se dirigea dans le placard à balais d'où il entendait seulement les bruits du hall de manière étouffée.

"Bonsoir, deux places pour _Au Revoir là-haut_ s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Valentine en commençant à taper sur son ordinateur. Un peu plus et vous étiez en retard.  
\- Mon dieu oui! Entièrement de ma faute, je viens de loin et j'ai mis des heures à me préparer.  
\- Voilà, dit la souriante jeune femme en lui tendant ses billets. Vous attendez quelqu'un?"

Hugo sorti du placard à ce moment là et resta figé devant la scène.

"A vrai dire, j'espérais que votre collègue puisse m'accompagner."

Valentine regarda tour à tour Hugo et la personne qu'elle imaginait être Vincent, vu la tête de son collègue. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, Hugo trop choqué et le libraire trop ravi de son petit effet. Finalement ce fut Valentine qui brisa le silence, gesticulant vers Hugo.

"Bon retire ta veste et vas-y imbécile.  
\- Tu… t'es sûre?  
\- Que je peux surveiller un hall vide pendant deux heures? Oui je pense que en les capacités. Va t'en.  
\- Merci."

Rapidement, Hugo retira sa veste et se précipita de l'autre côté du comptoir avant de rejoindre Vincent qui marchait déjà vers la salle.

"T'en as mis du temps.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il me fallait un bon film, ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'industrie cinématographique va si mal."

Devant le sourire rieur de Vincent, Hugo ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le tenir contre lui.

"Ne prend pas cet air outré j'ai attendu assez longtemps. Et maintenant que tu es là je ne te laisse plus t'échapper.  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit Vincent avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
\- Vous allez être en retard, et ce serait dommage, le plan d'ouverture est magnifique." les interrompit Valentine.

Elle rit devant les joues rouges de son collègue alors que Vincent le prenait par la main pour l'entraîner dans la salle.


End file.
